1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a door lock and, more particularly, to a mortise lock including a key cylinder retained therein by a positioning device.
2. Related Prior Art
A typical mortise lock includes a deadbolt and a latch bolt both mounted in a case for locking a door to which the lock is mounted. A key cylinder is installed in the case, and the deadbolt is generally moved to its retracted position by operation of the key cylinder with a key or by turning a turnknob mounted to an inner side of the door. However, retention and replacement of the key cylinder are troublesome.
A need exists for a door lock with a key cylinder that can be securely retained and easily assembled and replaced.